


校园红人Stark为何多次表白四分卫Rogers?

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 冬寡, 双向暗恋, 学生盾铁, 盾铁 - Freeform, 运动会, 铁椒过去式, 长跑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 梗来源多年前真实事件改编学生盾铁设定私设有运动会，铁椒过去式提及，冬寡提及不喜勿入OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	校园红人Stark为何多次表白四分卫Rogers?

Tony轻轻挪动自己的身体，好让自己坐了差不多一个小时的屁/股得到一点休息的机会，但他实在是不敢动得太过明显，因为面前的Pepper正在如同所有的意大利人一样，在运用自己全身的动作和他唠叨关于马上就要来临的运动会的事情，而一旦他表现出一丁点不耐烦或者想要离开现场的苗头，毫不夸张，Pepper绝对会轮起那把椅子朝他扔过去。

“这件事真的很重要，这是我上任学生会主席以来第一次负责运动会！我不能搞砸了。”

Pepper烦躁地扯了扯自己的头发，Tony瞪着眼睛看着她手里的一大把头发，猛地站起身子，走到Pepper身后开始殷勤地揉捏起了她的肩膀：“我相信你一定能做的很好的，放轻松。”

“很高兴你这么说，真的，但我现在真的快崩溃了。”Pepper想要再去抓头发的手被Tony强制性拉下去。“我还有一堆事情没有确定，而且啦啦队糟糕透了，有个队里的女孩子怀/孕了，还是负责做塔尖的那个！说句真的，这些人难道不知道实际上有一种东西叫做避/孕/套吗？！Natasha快愁死了。”

“这样吧，我来帮你发号码牌。”Tony伸手拿过桌上的名单。“你呢，去睡一觉，休息好才能继续工作，不是吗？”

“你说得对…不过，Tony？”Pepper转过头，只能看见一点Tony的残影。

好吧，他承认，他有私心。

Tony看着那长长的名单，咽了咽口水，从顶部一个一个仔仔细细地看下去，果不其然，在八百米和一千米的参赛者那里都看见了Steve·Rogers的名字。

Steve·Rogers，老天爷，他该怎么开始介绍他呢？Steve他，很帅，非常帅的那种，耀眼的金发和湛蓝的双眼配上一米八的身高，作为橄榄球队的四分卫又让他成为了学校里最受欢迎的人，，他如同每一个烂俗校园电影里的校园王子，只不过少了刻薄和不可一世，更多的是那照耀黑暗的笑容和永远都那么温和有礼的态度，而且那紧实的大腿和硬邦邦的腹肌不知道进入了多少人的春/梦。

还进入过Tony的春/梦。

Tony非常优秀，高智商，好脸蛋，家境优越，看起来似乎有些傲慢，但份量不会让人讨厌，反而会有些欲罢不能，对朋友也非常贴心，而且Tony敢打赌，他绝对也出现在有些人的春/梦之中。不过但凡认识Tony的人，都不会将其定义成一个，好的男朋友。这么说吧，他是一个典型的花花公子，在认识Steve之前就是了。

他和Steve的初遇和相处简直是一团糟，Steve有太多他欣赏的地方，同时也有太多他看不惯的地方，他总是钦佩这位同龄人，但他有些傲气的性子总是不让他承认这一点，结果导致两人关系越来越僵硬，虽然在后期发生的一些事情让两人打破坚冰甚至并肩作战，但他们的关系一直止于朋友，而且真要严格算起，甚至都不是彼此最要好的朋友。

而喜欢上Steve绝对不在他原本的计划上，结果导致这位花花公子彻底慌了。

所以在接下来的两年时间，Tony都在疯狂出入各种派对，并且和每一个搭讪他的男孩女孩吻在一起，试图忘记Steve，但从来没有起任何效果。虽然他在喜欢上Steve之后就再也没有和哪个女孩男孩跑到楼上房间做一些不可描述之事，但每一个吻都发生在一堆目击者面前，久而久之，Tony成为了那个传说中睡遍了啦啦队员甚至队长Natasha的传奇人物。

上帝作证，他当时只是在和Natasha组队玩用嘴撕纸的游戏！那根本就是个意外！

但高中本来就是这样，一旦你被安上了某种标签，那你就成为了这种人，就算你不是也没人管，他们只是想让你维持这个他们心目中的你罢了。

令人作呕。

不过Steve，Steve从来就不会这样，他从来不会把学校的流言当回事，他总是一视同仁，对每一个人都是那么温和有礼，Tony有时候真的会觉得Steve会不会根本不存在，而是他为了度过难熬的高中而幻想出来的一个梦。

一个太过美好的梦。

Tony悄悄在教室门口探进一个头，搜寻着Steve的踪迹，现在正值下课休息时间，走廊班级都一片闹哄哄，Tony不得不伸手捂住了一只耳朵，让自己更专注一点去寻找目标，却不料下一秒肩膀上便被人不轻不重地拍了一下，吓得他差点用手中一沓号码牌弄了个仙女撒花。

“你鬼鬼祟祟地在这里干什么？”金发男人如同一堵墙一般站在Tony面前，那如同雷鸣的低沉声音让Tony压力倍增。“找人吗？”

“Thor！”Tony扯出一个漂亮又敷衍的笑。“我，我来找你的！”

Thor似乎有些意外，他轻轻歪了歪头，侧身让几个姑娘从自己堵住的教室门口通过，那几个女孩似乎是学舞蹈的，差不多和Tony一般高，却在Thor的对比下看上去如同几只可爱的小仓鼠，这不免让Tony开始疑惑自己和Thor站在一起时是不是也看上去是这个模样：“你竟然会找我？”

“有事嘛。”

Thor突然伸手拉住Tony的手臂，往另一边带了带：“过来说。”

Tony·自己不仅是仓鼠还有可能是茶杯犬·Stark在如同天神一样的一米九壮汉Thor的带领下颤颤巍巍地走到了走廊上，好一会儿才颤颤巍巍将手中的号码牌拿出来：“Pepper身体不舒服，我，我来发号码牌。”

“不舒服？她没事吧？”Thor伸手接过，在那一堆牌子里找到自己的拿出。“你都来发这个了，估计有点严重，需不需要去看看？”

“不用不用！”Tony赶紧伸手拦住这个过于好心的家伙。“她，她就是…”

“就是什么？”Thor眯眼。“你大点声。”

“就是…”Tony使劲搓了搓手，决定冒着被Pepper攻击的危险扯谎。“你蹲一点，我小声和你说。”

Thor很老实地弯了弯腰，将脸凑到Tony旁边，竖起耳朵。Tony咽了咽口水，踮起脚，轻轻在Thor耳边说了两个字：

“痛/经。”

大个子耳朵瞬间红了起来，他有些尴尬地直起身子，用手挠了挠头：“懂了。”

Tony也扯出一个极其尴尬地笑容：“你，别和别人说，和Loki也不行，毕竟这种事情…”

“我知道我知道。”Thor也跟着礼貌尴尬微笑。“有些女孩对这个比较敏感，不太喜欢别人说，我知道。”

“哈哈…你懂就行了。”

就在Tony正在庆幸这件事不会传到Pepper耳朵里时，他眼睛不经意一瞥，差点当场去世。

那是Steve，他的梦中情人Steve，他那头金发如此飘逸，那蓝色衬衫完美的衬托出了他的宝宝蓝眼睛，而他正站在教室后门口，面无表情地看着他和Thor，手里保温杯的杯盖还没有盖上，隐隐约约还看到有蒸汽冒出。

估计是刚刚接完热水回来，真养生。

不对，这不是重点。Tony觉得自己现在的僵硬程度比小时候被妈妈逼着去上芭蕾舞还严重，Steve什么时候站在那里的？为什么他要用那种表情和眼神看着他们？为什么一向温温柔柔的他表情能那么吓人？我做错了什么吗？应该是我做错了什么，我刚刚做了什么？我刚刚和Thor…

Tony回想了一下刚刚他和Thor，一个大胆的想法突然蹦了出来。

Holy Shit。

Steve该不会是喜欢Thor吧？！别吧？！

“Thor。”果不其然，Steve大步朝Thor走了过来，他脸色铁青，还有些别扭。“你们在干什么？”

Tony张了张嘴，没能憋出一句话，他求助性地看向Thor，Thor也一脸摸不着头脑地样子：“额，Tony来发运动会号码牌。”

“然后你们讲起了悄悄话？”Steve脸上扬起了一种非常怪异的微笑。“关系真好。”

Tony瞟了一眼Steve手中保温杯里那似乎还是滚烫的水，有些胆怯地往Thor的方向挪了挪，一抬起头，却发现Steve的脸更臭了，吓得他立刻又从Thor身边弹开，一把扯过Thor手中的号码牌，讨好地递到Steve面前：“Pepper托我来发这个。”

Steve看了看Thor，又看了看Tony，他空闲的那只手突然抬起来，把两人都吓得一缩。Steve淡定地盖紧了保温杯的杯盖，伸手接过，找到自己的号码牌之后就将剩余的重新递给Tony，声音礼貌却有些淡漠：“麻烦你了。”

“没事没事！”Tony扔下一句客套话后便脚底抹油溜走了，只剩下Thor和Steve站在原地，尴尬地对视。

Thor突然‘噗’地一声笑出来，肩膀随后被Steve揍了一拳，用劲不小，Thor的笑容瞬间转变成委屈：“不是，干嘛啊？”

“你们刚刚到底在聊什么？”

“没什么！”Thor想起Tony让他保密的事情，摇摇头。“就是号码牌。”

“就是号码牌？那他干嘛还凑到你耳朵边和你说悄悄话？”Steve完全掩盖不住脸上的不爽情绪，他整个人就像是一颗还未成熟的橙子，酸涩地掉牙。

Thor哪能不知道Steve在想些什么，他爽朗地拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“我的朋友，相信我，这世界上对你最没有威胁的就是我了。”

“我没说你是威胁。”Steve瞥了一眼手中的保温杯，情绪突然低落。“我只是讨厌自己。”

“讨厌自己？为什么你要讨厌自己？”Thor真挚地看着Steve。“你是我所认识的人之中最正直的人，我相信Tony会对你动心的，只要你勇敢表达你自己。”

“这就是我最讨厌我自己的一方面，Thor。”Steve看着这个比自己还大一圈的好友，叹了口气。“我不敢踏出这一步。”

Steve·Rogers是世界上最大的怂包！

或许有很多人不会理解，也不会赞同，但Steve真的就是这么想的。他自从入校以来，就对Tony有着说不出的好感，虽然在最开始他们的初遇并不算愉快，他认为Tony只不过是一个轻浮的家伙，尽管那小个子有着一张太过漂亮的脸蛋，让他很难对他说狠话。但Tony总是对他颇有些老年人的生活方式多有嫌弃，虽然他的聪明才智和勇气的确让Steve很是佩服，但那张从来不饶人的嘴也让这位一向以温和有礼为人生道理的好脾气先生不自觉地变得尖锐，虽然之后发生的不少事情让他们冰释前嫌，但两人并不算亲密，也不在同一个班级，久而久之也少了许多交集。

但他喜欢Tony，上帝啊，他真的好喜欢他，他压根不知道这样的情感是从何而来，他只知道每一次看见Tony和那些和他压根就不熟的男男女女混迹在一起的时候他就好生气，也好难过，生气的是Tony太过擅长戏水人生，难过的是自己竟然也想成为那群人中间的一个，不求Tony对他长情，只要有着蜻蜓点水一般的垂爱，就足够了。

看啊，暗恋把他弄得有多么卑微，Steve都有些看不起这样的自己，但他也从来没有放弃过努力，他想变得更加优秀，能和Tony并肩，能成为让Tony真正欣赏的人。他一直这样努力，拿奖学金，积极参加比赛，考第一【有Tony在，这个有点困难】，就是为了让Tony能够看见自己，但每到有机会能和Tony说上些什么时，他就仿佛舌头打结，只能说些没头没脑的话把Tony搞糊涂，甚至让Tony怀疑他是不是发烧烧坏了脑袋。

他的确烧坏了脑袋，才会喜欢一个人喜欢到这种地步。

即使Pepper再焦虑，运动会还是如期举行了。一般来说，运动会都是学校最放松的时候，大家可以肆意在草坪上玩耍，为运动员们加油呐喊，而且只要不被抓到，就能躲在看台上一边吃零食一边打游戏。

但如果你非常幸运，被选中为班级上的运动员写加油稿，那零食游戏基本上就拜拜了。

“我好心好意帮她们送号码牌搬水搬凳子，到头来还要让我写加油稿…”Tony用自己的膝盖当作桌子，一边小声嘟哝着一边草草地在纸上落下几笔，便递给了一旁的Clint。“我又不是学生会的，每次都拉我当苦力。”

“John，加油，你是最棒的。”Clint一本正经地读完纸上的内容后摁下麦克风的关闭键，朝Tony挥了挥。“就这样？他可是要跑1000米的，Tony。”

“你还想让我写成什么样？”Tony敷衍地摆摆手。“不就是给他加个油吗？这样多简洁明了。”

“你简洁明了了十多张了，宝贝。”

“多好，还省的你多读几个字呢，是吧，宝贝？”Tony朝Clint露出一个卖乖的笑容，Clint努力忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，伸手在好友脸上掐了一把，被Tony嬉笑着拍开。

“Barton。”

熟悉的嗓音从Tony背后响起，Tony如同兔子一般原地蹦了起来，差点撞上了Steve的胸膛。Clint默默地闭了一下眼睛，不忍心再看到好友在心仪人面前那副惨不忍睹的样子，但又突然反应过来Steve刚刚似乎是在叫自己：“怎么了？”

“我们班的写加油稿的生病了，我本来想帮忙，但我马上要去跑800了。”Steve指了指自己的号码牌。“你们这里有没有谁能代写一下，就几个人，我跑完之后就来写剩下的。”

Tony一听，立刻如同被发了糖的小孩一样激动地举手：“我可以！我可以写！”

不忍直视。Clint再次闭上了眼睛。

Steve转头看着比自己矮了一个头的Tony，男孩不知道是不是刚刚运动了，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛亮亮的，可爱极了。而Steve完全没法控制地注意到那道刚刚被Clint掐了一把的印子还在他的脸颊上，看着，十分碍眼。

看到Tony的好心情突然就被糟蹋了，Steve突然有些冷淡地伸手将纸递给Tony：“我们班的运动员都在上面了，你挑着写就可以，麻烦了。”

Steve没来由地冷淡让Tony有些失措，但他还是点点头，并且目送着Steve快速跑下看台，冲到比赛的地方。

“是我的错觉，还是Rogers今天心情不是很好？”Clint有些疑惑地开口，一旁的Tony瞥了一眼Clint，想说些什么，却还是没有说出口。

不过他还是快速调整了一下，圆珠笔的笔盖在纸上有些紧张地戳动，Tony忍住自己咬笔的冲动，开始在纸上挥洒下自己对Steve数不尽的夸赞——得了吧，他压根就没想过要写别人——刚刚明明还半个字都憋不出来的Tony此刻却如同文豪附身，Clint目瞪口呆地看着一旁Tony片刻就已经写了一半纸的字，立刻选择站起身子，走到一边朝Natasha发出了求救。

Steve蹲下系紧了鞋带，在原地蹦了蹦，让有些僵硬的腿活动一下。他们学校的运动会总是在十月份左右举办，而在这时候天气已经开始转冷，但他们都得穿上运动短裤和背心，Steve还好，他体温偏高，加上一身肌肉不容易怕冷，但光着腿在只有几度的温度下等几个小时，谁都会收获一个冰冷僵硬的腿。

要是他们学校在加州就好了，Tony和他说过那边的冬季有多么温暖…

老天爷，不要再想Tony了！

Steve揉了揉鼻子，站在起跑线上，摆好姿势，等待那一声枪响。

主席台突然传来一阵尖锐的音响声音，把在场人都吓了一跳，Steve歪头握拳，被这声音弄得面目狰狞，他跟着大家往主席台望去，只看见啦啦队长Natasha冷漠地拿着麦克风，似乎正在试图解决杂音的问题，而站在她旁边的就是Tony，他正用双手捂住耳朵，不知道在和Natasha说些什么。

“那不是Stark和Romanoff吗？”

“他们上次是不是在Barnes的派对上亲了来着？”

“你还不了解Stark吗？他接吻跟集邮似的。”

“我怎么记得Romanoff和Barnes有一腿？”

“有一腿？说得那么难听。”

“他俩之前是在约会吧？我记得是。”

“Stark和主席是不是也有过一段？”

“Pepper Potts？他俩这一对学校里出名的了，他们当时可认真了。不过不知道为什么分手了。”

“是不是觉得Stark太花了？”

“谁知道呢。”

Steve向来听不得别人说Tony坏话，他站起身子，用少有的严厉表情对着那个碎嘴的女生说：“行了，有空讲八卦还不如赶紧开始比赛，一天天怎么那么闲。”

周围人哪里看到过校园王子用这样一副口吻说话，都不敢继续讨论下去，一旁的裁判轻轻咳了咳，手中的牌子举起：“预备！”

就在他准备扣下空枪扳/机时，主席台突然传来Natasha的声音：“接下来，我将朗读给XX班的Steve·Rogers的加油稿。”

Steve一愣，而就在这时，空枪枪响，Steve顾不上深思，便跑了出去，叫好声和加油声瞬间响彻整个操场，而在这些声音中，Natasha那和她表情一样冷漠的声音显得非常突出，直钻Steve耳朵：

“Steve，你是我所见过的最优秀、最完美的人，或许这样说会有些烂俗，但你真的如同神仙一样震撼了我的世界，我最喜欢看你奔跑时，那一头飘逸的金发在风中浮动的模样，每一根都那么完美，而那双装进蓝天大海的湛蓝的双眸，使我忍不住想沉醉其中…”

加油声越来越弱，大家都不由自主地竖起耳朵想听完这一篇对于Steve的全方位夸赞的加油稿，人群的安静也让Steve听得越发清楚。

“…你如同阿波罗太阳神在世，Steve，你如同乱世佳人中两位女主角的融合，有着斯嘉丽的面容和梅兰妮的心肠，我觉得我怎么说都无法表达我的仰慕之意，只能祝你在接下来的800米长跑比赛中勇夺冠军，我相信你，我将会永远相信你。”

人群不约而同发出一声由衷的‘噢’，大家都觉得这封信未免太过甜蜜，还有点诡异。而正在努力奔跑的Steve，只觉得好笑懵逼又感动，正当他一边调整呼吸，一边思索到底是哪个姑娘能写出这样一封算得上是情书的加油稿时，Natasha又开口了，语气中少了冷漠，多了几分调侃：

“这篇加油稿来自X班Tony·Stark，想不到我们作文险些考了0分的Stark先生会有如此文采，看来我们的校园金童还有激发别人文采的作用。”

Steve脚下一个踉跄，险些摔到地上，而一旁的选手则没有Steve那么能掌握平衡，一时间，操场似乎陷入了一种被摁下暂停键的情况，Steve呆滞地动着自己的双腿，他看着离自己还有差不多两百多米的终点，彻底陷入了一种迷茫的状态。

“加油！！！！！”一声接近嘶吼的加油让操场重回热闹，大家都将注意力从那封惊世骇俗的‘情书’中转移回赛场，而Steve估计是场上唯一一个发现这声加油就来自于那份加油稿的作者——Tony·Stark，而他正在拿着手机对着自己，还不停地狂戳屏幕，似乎是在录像又像是在截图。

Steve突然觉得耳朵和脸颊都变热了起来，他咽了咽口水，不知道从哪来的一股力量，突然抬起腿就开始加速，直接将本和他差距不大几个选手甩到了后面，直接冲过了终点，拿下了第一。

叫好声和加油声震耳欲聋，Steve撑住膝盖，在原地深呼吸几口，他觉得自己有些用力过猛，腿有些发疼。但还未等他抬头去寻找Tony，去问清楚那封加油稿的事情，他周围就瞬间被人群所环绕，目光所及完全找不到Tony的踪影。周围人的夸奖Steve一句都没听清，他只觉得心脏的地方闷闷的，难受得发慌。

运动会几天的晚自习永远只是个象征性的存在，没人查看，大家都只是去教室点个到，便从后门悄悄溜走。这原本也是Tony的计划，他和Rhodey约好晚上去大派对露个脸，但他刚点完到准备从后门离开，便被几个人一把抓住，硬生生扛到了Steve班教室门口。

“Loki！Clint！”Tony转头，瞪大了眼睛。“Nat？！”

“嗨咯亲爱的。”Natasha朝他笑了笑。“或者我应该叫你，大文豪？”

“你可出名了。”Clint挑眉。

Loki双手环抱在胸前，嗤笑一声：“佩服佩服，实在佩服。”

“不是，你们想干什么？”Tony摊开手。“你们不也要去Thor办的派对吗？Loki？你哥办的哦？”

“废话，我当然要去，但不急。”Loki竖起一根手指。“我们来打个赌，怎么样？”

Tony警惕地往后退了退：“这是Steve班的门口，你们想干什么？”

“看来你的智商没有被爱情糊住啊。”Natasha耸耸肩，她不知道从哪里掏出来一个可以戴在头上的麦克风。“这是他们班老师用的小蜜蜂，已经和里面的音响连上了。”

“…我怎么有种不好的预感。”

“别紧张。”Clint看了一眼Loki，朝Tony凑近了几分。“这个赌，就是你拿着这个麦克风，大喊一声Steve，我喜欢…”

“靠！想都别想！”Tony还想后退，却被Natasha一把抓住。“我不去我不去！”

“说了，只是一个赌，而且你喊完了我们就跑啊，Steve不会知道是谁的。”Natasha勾了勾嘴角。“怎么样？你要是喊了，我们三个今晚上每个人吹两瓶，而且你玩游戏输了，我们帮你喝酒。”

“但你要是认怂，你就要喝六瓶，而且还得替我们喝。”Clint和Natasha一唱一和。

Tony炸毛：“这是霸王条款！”

“来吧，Tony，你明天不是还得陪Pepper去做什么事情吗？你真的准备要在前一天宿醉吗？”Natasha露出一个极其怜悯的表情。“小可怜，不知道Pepper又会怎么做呢…”

“妈的。”Tony自暴自弃地一把夺过Natasha手中的麦克风。“喊就喊…”

“来吧。”Loki拍拍手。“来一场爱的告白吧。”

“God，Loki，你真的越来越…”

“快喊！”

“知道了知道了！”Tony使劲儿摆了摆手。他看着手中的麦克风，有些颤抖地摁下了开关，豁出去一般对着麦克风喊出了那句‘Steve！我喜欢你！’

原本哄闹的教室立刻安静下来，速度比之前操场还快，Tony转头，却发现那三人早已不见踪迹，Tony暗骂了一句，刚准备拔腿就跑，左脚奇怪的感觉让他顿住脚步，但前倾的身体却已经刹不住车，Tony直接被自己拌了一跤，摔在了地上。

Tony顾不上喊疼，急急忙忙想要爬起来，却在这时发现了左脚奇怪感觉的来源。他的鞋带，被紧紧绑在了一旁管道上，似乎还打了一个死结。

“啊Loki！”Tony咬牙切齿，难怪刚刚Clint和Natasha会把他逼到这里，让他分不出精力去看突然离开视野的Loki，加上学校走廊晚自习时灯光一向昏暗无比…这三人，这下把他坑大了！

Tony没憋住骂了几句脏话，他努力挣脱了几次，却发现Loki似乎是在鞋带上施了什么魔法一样，越挣脱越紧。就在Tony着急到准备脱鞋而逃时，教室的前门突然被打开，从门中照射出一道耀眼的光。

Tony屏住呼吸，完全忘记自己想要逃开的动作，他看着一个高大的身影从里面走出，逆着光看不清面容，但Tony下意识就知道那是Steve，不知道是不是那套运动服的原因，他小腿很健壮，他全身都很健壮，但小腿线条是最漂亮的，而Steve站在那里，穿着运动五分裤，上身套着橄榄球队的队服，看上去似乎能发光。

而他的确在发光。

“Tony？”Steve站定在Tony面前，他看了一眼Tony被绑住的鞋带，没能忍住脸上的笑容。“怎么了？”

“我…”Tony咽了咽口水，他指了指自己的鞋带。“我可能需要你的帮助。”

Steve蹲下身子，将Tony宽松的裤子往上卷了一卷，露出被遮住的鞋带，和过于纤细的脚踝。Steve忍住自己偷瞥的欲望，仔细看了看那鞋带，两三下就把那死结给解开了。

Tony尴尬地收回脚，在Steve手臂的搀扶下站起来，Steve低头看了一眼他手中的麦克风，喉结动了动：“所以，刚刚是你？”

“啊..对，别，别误会，我只是…”

“只是什么？”Steve歪头看他，那笑容是Tony在之前从未见过的，不带一点疏离的，温柔到极致的笑容，Tony突然在那一瞬间明了了，他不禁失笑，只想把迟钝的自己骂上个千遍万遍。

但他还有更重要的事情要做。

Steve的腰突然被一双手所环绕上，他有些诧异地低头看他，却只能看见那一头棕发顶端的小发旋，和微微发红的耳朵。Steve想不到任何言语能代表他那一刻的心情，他只知道自己一直所渴望的那一块缺失之地，终于向他伸出了手，而他所能做的，就是用自己的双手牢牢抓住他，环绕他，抱紧他，不让他有一点离开的机会。

那一刻，没有亲吻，没有情话，只有他和他，站在教室前，透过那昏暗的灯光，用一个拥抱诉说所有的情感。

而那就足够了。

花絮：

Tony：今天我开心！喝他丫的！！！！

花絮2:

Pepper：…

END

望食用愉快！


End file.
